Blood Lust
by KaylaIkashi17
Summary: This is a one-shot! Yuuki isn't feeling to great but who would thought feelings will grow this much Contains: Smut, Fluff, and Blood


**Hello Guys! this is my first fanfic but I have created stories for a long time~ I hope you like me I really will try my hardest! but anyway...this is a one-shot about zero and yuuki~ Enjoy**

**Disclaimer- I don't own**

**Chapter one**

"Yuuki!" I heard in my peaceful rest, "Yuuki Cross!" I heard again I opened my eyes to see an F in my face. "Wah!" I exclaimed falling out of my chair I heard the others snicker at me but I brushed it off standing then bowing at the Teacher.

"Sorry Sensei!" I apologized

"Detention!" He replied coldly, looking at the sleeping teen behind me.

"A-Again?" I stuttered sitting back in my seat. He nodded then began teaching his lesson again.

I watched dazing trying hard not to fall asleep. I held my head unable to stay awake any longer falling off my chair passing out.

**Zero's POV **

I instantly worried. looking at the brunet on the floor I ran to her. "Yuuki!" I called no response I glared at the teacher as he continued to teach not noticing a thing.

"Yuuki" I whispered as I tenderly picked her up. The teacher looked at me as I was heading out "Zero! where are you going?" The teacher questioned sending a glare his way.

I ignored him walking out. Taking Yuuki straight to the nurse, I gently placed her on the bed slipping off her shoes and covering her with a blanket.

"Yuuki..." I whispered stroking some hair out off her face.

She smiled in her sleep, I smiled as well seeing this sitting in a chair next to her falling to sleep.

**Normal POV**

They slept for an mir hour before the bell had dismissed them. Yuuki blinked a few times seeing Zero waking up beside her she turned a tad pink seeing he was next to her but brushed it off sitting up.

"Zero..." she whispered gazing at him.

"Are you feeling alright?...you look a tad pink..." Zero questioned with a worried tone.

She smiled tenderly at the teen. "Of course..."

"I'm glad...do you need any help?" Zero questioned again

Yuuki shook her head hoping out off bed swaying a tad. "Yuuki!" Zero shouted catching her before she fell.

"Zero..." Yuuki breathed blushing

"Yuuki...you lied...to me..." Zero began frowning

Yuuki gasped realizing she hurt him. "I'm so sorry-" Yuuki was cut off by a coughing fit which just made Zero worry.

"Yuuki!" He shouted.

Yuuki continued to cough, Zero began to panic lying her back down running to the sink grabbing a small cup turning on the faucet filling the cup. Yuuki gasping grabbing her chest Zero saw this rushing to her handing her the water. She drank it calming down.

"Yuuki are you gonna be alright?" Zero questioned tears filling in his eyes as he feels as if she would disappear before his eyes.

"...Honestly...I'm not so sure..." Yuuki replied looking as if she were about to cry as well.

"I...I should get you home to headmaster..." Zero replied gently.

Yuuki blushed seeing this very gentle side "He...would make it into a huge deal though..." Yuuki whispered.

Zero sighed knowing that "But you can't stay like this...what if you..-" Zero stopped himself not wanting to say what he fears.

Yuuki blinked tilting her head "What if I what?" She questioned curiously.

Zero blushed _"she's so c..cute" _he thought shaking his head "I...It's nothing..." Zero replied with a frown.

Yuuki wrapped her arms around him shaking he looked at her confused/shocked/Worried put he gently put I hand on her head "Zero...I-I...don't want you to think I'm gonna die..." She cried.

Zero blinked pulling her closer, "Yuuki...I won't...I know your a strong...b-beautiful...woman" Zero replied blushing deeply.

Zero couldn't see because Yuuki's face was in his chest turned pale to red. "R-Really?" Yuuki stuttered. Yuuki could hear his heart pound as if he was nervous.

"Yeah...you're s-sweet, B-Beautiful, Funny, and you have v-very tasty blood..." Zero replied turning a deep shade of red, pain spreading through his body as he notices her neck.

Yuuki blushed deeply feeling him flinch looking into his blood lusted eyes, she tilted her neck Zero slowly bent opening his mouth. _"I hate...doing this to Yuuki...since theres always...Kaneme..." _Zero thought annoyed but he gave into the temptation biting hard.

Yuuki closed her eyes blushing as Zero sucked her blood. Zero tasted something different new and he blushed _"No...Kaneme...but...me instead..." _Zero thought piping up continuing to suck.

"He must be hungry..." Yuuki thought holding on to his shirt gripping it tighter. _"I-I can't stop!" _Zero thought pushing her on top of the bed, Yuuki blushed "Z-Zero..."

She stuttered Zero released her Blushing deeply "I-I love you! I loved you for the longest time Yuuki! but...that damn Kaname...took you from me...please tell me...I didn't read your blood wrong..." Zero cried Yuuki looked at him whipping his tears away.

"I love you too..." Yuuki confessed Zero widened his eyes looking into her gentle red ones. Zero relaxed allowing himself to smile at her. Yuuki touched his cheeks looking into them. Zero blushed deeply seeing the want in her eyes, He bent down and placed gentle kisses on her forehead, to her cheeks then to her lips she wrapped her arms around him kissing back.

Zero opened to see her asking for more with her eyes he smirked kissing down to her neck licking the blood up Yuuki let out small noises moving his hand to her breast gently rubbing it.

"Z-Zero~" She breathed, He looked at her hoping he isn't doing anything wrong."Y-Yes Yuuki?" Zero stuttered she shook her head "T-This feels a-amazing" Yuuki replied already turned on.

"Y-Yuuki..."Zero whispered satting her up unbuttoning her uniform till a pure white tank top is revealed Yuuki blushes. Zero looks to see if he is really allowed to do this, there was no sign of 'stop' on her face.

Zero took in a deep breath removing her tank top throwing it not caring where it landed. Starting to shake seeing her black bra blushing.

Zero gulped unclipping her bra it falling to reveal C sized breast who looked ripe enough for a taste. Zero slowly started to message them causing Yuuki to let out soft moans.

Zero continued to do so being sure to not hurt the weak brunet starting to lick her neck slowly with deep breaths he resisted unzipping her skirt seeing her matching panties he started to rub her gently feeling wetness.

Zero growing bigger hearing her moans of satisfaction and him feeling her he bent down trying the perfectly ripped breasts slowly licking and sucking with hot breaths.

He felt her become more wet her moans growing louder he slides his hand down her panties feeling her sweet he started to slowly rub a sweet spot her breaths growing faster.

Zero took in another breath pushing a finger into her she shifted slightly then Zero continued till she felt no pain. "Yuuki are you sure?" Zero breathed. "I-I want you...i-inside me..." The brunet spook sending shivers down Zero's back.

His face turning a bright red slowly understanding sliding in another finger moving it around slowly and shakily adding a third finger Her moans loud and hot he pulled them out getting off the bed.

Yuuki watched blushing Zero slowly unzipped his pants and removed his shirt exposing a perfect chest. Yuuki laid down waiting for the extreme pain and pleasure.

He pulled off his boxers leaving himself in nothing he licked his finger tasting her pre cum. Zero looked at her smirking, slowly making his way to her looking at her with sympathetic look. "A-Are you sure your ready?" Zero questioned "I-I'm ready for anything...as long as i'm with you" Yuuki replied biting her upper lip.

Zero looked at her new form examining it slowly bending to her placing tiny kisses over her body. Once the time seemed right she helped him place it in. Both shaking and red Zero slowly pushed in her entrance.

"Ah!" Yuuki screamed tears begun to form. Zero continued to kiss her and rub her feeling her ripe breasts and thrusting feeling the wetness increase inside her. Yuuki gripped onto the sheets feeling Zero's member continue to break her virginity.

"Ah! ah~ Oh~ Z-Zero..." Yuuki moaned moving her hips along with him. Zero blushed hearing her moans grow and he starts shaking more feeling the tightness. "Z-Zero...I-I'm gonna c-cum!" Yuuki breathed starting to shake as well gripping harder.

"Ha...ha...m-me too..." Zero breathed groaning them both cumming hard "Ah!~ Zero!" Yuuki screamed out his name.

"Y-Yuuki...you felt amazing..." Zero replied pulling out falling beside her. "I-It felt amazing..." Yuuki admitted cuddling him closing her eyes. "Tired?" Zero questioned brushing some hair out of her sweaty face.

"A little..." Yuuki replied quietly her senses leaving her. Zero pulled a blanket over them. "Good night Yuuki..." Zero replied closing his eyes. "Go night.. Ero..." Yuuki mumbled. "I love you...sweet dreams..." Zero replied. "ove you to...weet dreams..." Yuuki mumbled again dozing off.

Zero chuckled quietly "I may..." drifting off to sleep.

** thanks for reading R&R would be nice but that's asking for too much if you have any requests I will try my hardest you have to tell me a couple and their Anime I will watch it if I already haven't then write! thanks again! ^w^~**


End file.
